Grand Magic Games Parenthood? Great
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: GMG makes a special event every year, and this year is parenting! Every participants choose one string and tie it to lacrima and the string turned into a kid! This event only a day, but what happened when Gray and Natsu fight, and broke the lacrima? Gladly, most of the participants made it to return the strings. Yeah, MOST of them... Jerza, Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, and more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I know I had too many unfinished stories and I'm making a new one. Don't kill me alright? I update fast too after all ^^And I know may be there's some of you want me to hurry up and update 'Until Next Time' but I can't because I don't have an idea ;( I'll think harder since tomorrow is my last day of holiday alright? Blame school!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

It's a typical day in Fairy Tail Guild. As usual, Gray and Natsu is fighting…..

"Move away you flame-brain!"

"You're the one that block my way, ice princess!"

"What you just say?!"

"Wanna go?!

"Cut it out, you two!" Erza shout.

"Aye sir!" Those two say in sync.

Lucy is in the middle of searching for the request. "Wow, we got so much request since we become the best guild in Fiore." Lucy comment. Mira and Kinana is serving people, Lissana is with Elfman, Juvia is hiding and watching Gray, Laxus is with Raijinshuu as usual, Evergreen is in the middle of fighting with Lissana, and Mystogan is…

"What are you doing here?" Erza whispered to Mystogan who's standing in the center of attention of everyone. "You stand out so stop it." Erza says and Mystogan nod a little. "I was called here by Master." Mystogan whisper back. "Master is?" Erza ask. "What are you two whispering about?" Lucy ask. "N-Nothing!" Erza answer. "They llllllllike each other." Happy is flying with his wings. "Stop rolling your tongue like that." Lucy comment.

"Seems like everyone already gathered now." Master Makarov stand in the balcony. "Master, welcome back. How is the guild master meeting?" Mira ask. Master look down and look at Mira. "I'm back. Actually, in the meeting, the judge from the Grand Magic Games came." Makarov explain. "The judge is? For what sake?" Lucy ask and Makarov now is looking at Lucy. "Listen, my kids that participated to the Grand Magic Games from Fairy Tail A and Fairy Tail B." Makarov raise his hand. "They'll give us a one day of special event, with every participants enter. Not even one is okay to pass, or our winning is worthless." Makarov warned.

"Not even one….. So then, even Elfman and Mystogan too?" Lucy ask and Makarov nod a little. "W-Wait a minute! Jellal is in disguise you know!" Gray complain. "Even so, I guess we would let him disguise as a Mystogan for one more day." Makarov explain. "I'm fine with that. After all, I owe Fairy Tail a lot." Mystogan… No, Jellal answer.

"W-wait, master! What if they found out?" Erza ask, honestly worried that Jellal would get arrested. "I won't Erza." Jellal answer, making sure of Erza. Erza look at Makarov, and sigh. "If that's what they want, we can't help it." Erza finally gave in.

**~And Then It's The Grand Magic Games! Again….~**

"Welcome, to thee Grand Magic Games is… LAST EVENT!" The MC says as everyone cheers. "In here, all the guilds will become friendly at each other. Annndddd, we're going to announce what is the evet for this year!" The Mc says. "Please the girls move to the left, and the boys move to the right." The MC explain, and everyone quickly walk. "Okay!" The MC clap his hand and there's a lot of red strings around and so messy, but the end are obvious.

"Pick one for each person, if you choose two, you're going to be the one that regret it." The MC explain. Everyone quickly choose one string, the string are all the same. The same color, red. "It seems like everyone already choose their strings, alright!" The MC clap his hand once again, and the strings become straight, and everyone is partnered up.

"Since everyone seems already partnered up, let's straight to the point! Everyone, please tie the string to the lacrima." The MC ordered. "Gray-sama and Juvia will go first!" Juvia quickly dash through the lacrima and tie it. She surely excited to be partnered up with Gray. After finished tying, the red string glow and turns into….. A 5 years old kid? "Y-you are?" Juvia ask. "Oi MC! There's something wrong with this string." Gray pointed at the baby. "It's not. This year's special event is….. Parenting! Just get through with it for one day." The MC explain. "Ah~ Parenting with Gray-sama….. Such a dream comes true! Juvia is happy!" Juvia imagining, making Gray panic. "This is gonna be the longest day I ever had….." Gray thought.

Gray look at the kid. It's a girl with a short, dark-blue hair like what Gray's hair colored like, but have the same eyes as Juvia. "The red string detected your gen and make the kid resembles the two partner. Good right?" The MC ask. "Like it is!" Gray answer. "Nice to meet you, papa. My name is Atsuko." The kid bow. "Huh? Papa?" Gray ask. "I forgot to tell you, but the kid will thought the partner as their parents." The MC explain. "HUH?! THIS ISN'T A JOKE AT ALL!" Gray complain.

"Why am I partnered with Natsu?!" Lucy thought. "It's good isn't it? We're a team after all." Natsu grin. "W-well…. It's true but….." Lucy mumbled. "Good!" Natsu quickly tie the string but….. "Huh? How do we tie it?" Natsu ask. "You…. You can't even tie a string? Lend me!" Lucy grab the string from Natsu's gab. She tie it and the kid shown out. There's two kids! The older one is a girl that have a long, pink hair, but having the chocolate brown eyes like Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Nashi." That girl smile. The younger one is a boy with a short, blonde hair but spiky like Natsu's hair. Having the same eyes like Natsu, and looks pretty energetic. "My name is Louise. I'm fired up!" That boy can do fire magic like Natsu. "By the way, they can do the same magic like their parents, and they might be siblings or twins so be careful." The MC explain. "Mama! Tell me a story!" The girl one beg. "Huh? M-me?" Lucy ask. "Of course!" Nashi smile. "Papa! Let's have a race!" Louise ask. "Oh? You wanna go?" Natsu ask. "Of course!" Louise answer.

"How come I'm with Shorty?! Someone! Switch partner with me!" Gajeel complain. "I don't want to be with you either!" Levy answer. "Want to switch with me, Gajeel?" Lyon ask. "What?" Levy looks shocked. "Oh? Who's your partner?" Gajeel ask. "Her." Lyon pointed at Kagura. "K-Kagura huh? Guess I had no choice…." Gajeel answer. "Sorry, but we can't let you switch couple." The MC says. "Huh? Why?" Lyon ask. "Because that means there's no need to choose partner before." The MC answer. "Tch, got no choice. Hey, shrimp. Let's go tie the string." Gajeel quickly grab Levy's arms and go to the lacrima.

When the strings are tied, there's a girl with a black, long hair, and had a bangs. She wears a hair accessories, red ribbons and looks pretty girly and she looks like a 10 years old kid. "So cute!" Levy comment. "How come this is include my gen?" Gajeel ask. "Look at this." The MC gave the kid a steel. "Wuah! Thank you!" The girl quickly eat the steel. "Geehee." The girl comment. "See?" The MC grin.

"H-how come I'm partnered up with you?" Erza ask, can't believe it. "It… It might be just a coincidence….." Mystogan answer. "D-don't you think…. That place is kinda….. Dark?" Laxus ask to Mirajane. "I don't know~" Mira answer and walk to the lacrima. "Let's hurry up and tie the string." Mira smile. "Y-yeah…." Laxus answer. When the strings are tied up, there's a girl with a white… no, long silver hair like Mira but tied up into a ponytail, and looks like Mira when she was a little. "I-Isn't this looks like little Mira#2?" Laxus ask. "Oh my…." Mira smile. "What is your magic?" Laxus ask. "I can do a lightning when I'm transformed into a Satan Soul. It's the only differences of me and mom" That girl smile. "I-I see…." Laxus answer. "And your name?" Mira ask. "It's Lami." She answer.

"I-I think we should tie the string now…" Erza start to break the silence. "You're right. The Grand Magic Games would end or not." Mystogan nod in agreement. When they tie the string…. "Hey MC! This string are wrong!" Erza called the MC. "How so?" The MC ask and look at the string. "It's normal. There might be 3 kids too." The MC answer. "Huh?!" Erza looks shocked. She looks carefully at the three children.

The first one is the oldest. It's a girl with age around 9 years old. She had the long, blue hair. "S-she kind of looks like Wendy….." Erza comment and Mystogan nod. "My name is Ellie." She answer. "I can do both power of dad and mom." She introduce herself. "I-I see….." Erza answer. The second and the third one is a twins. "My name is Sousuke." The boy introduce himself. He had a short, scarlet hair. "I can do the same power as dad." He explain. "My name is Yume." The youngest one explain. She had a long, scarlet hair like Erza, but tied into a ponytail. "I can do requip and had around 450 armor." The girl explain. "T-That's a lot…." Jellal comment. "It's nothing compared to mom's 4000+ armor." The girl answer. "Y-You had that much armor?" Jellal ask, shocked a bit. Well, my closet are not that enough so I still need to put a few of my armor in my room though." She answer.

_**Sooooo? How is this story? I know it's short and stuff. But I want to know which Partner do you want else. But not the character that already partnered up above alright? It's not available anymore. Tell me from reviews or PM alright? If no one tells me, I won't update because I don't know which partner you want but not include this one. All the pairings accepted but as I said before, no character above. That's all ^^ Review to tell me what you think about this story ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I know, I know, I update too late. Sorry ;( my manage story got this "error" stuff so I can't update! Anywayyy this is the second chapter! Anddd OMG! I've got this much reviews, favorites, and follow just for one chapter?! A big success! LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^ Oh, and I answer your reviews after this chapter at the AN, see it for yourself alright? And my big, big thanks to Dragon-fang18, Fundummies For You, 08, Pandawaziri, miharu15, statefy98 for favorites my story. And to BellBellal, Pusha, Kazumifate, Tsunaki17, nikess96, lentos-hunger, Iriswing, Fandummies For You, Pandawaziri, abby59 for following my story. Hope this chapter worth your waiting and with all means….. Enjoy!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Lami. What do you want to play?" Mira ask to Lami who seems like staring at Laxus for a while now. "Mom, you had taste in guy aren't you?" Lami snickered. "Huh?" Mira ask, confused. "OH! Mirajane Strauss, the matchmackers in Fairy Tail already choose a guy?! This will be a big news!" The MC snickered. "H-How come it ends up this way…" Mira ask with a blank face.

**Nalu**

"By the way, why levy participate in this event too?" Lucy ask with flat face. "If you want to enter, you should have taken over me!" Lucy whined. "But, you seems like enjoying yourself parenting with Natsu right?" Levy smile. "NO AT ALL! I mean, look at him!" Lucy show up Natsu with Louise. "Oh?! You can eat fire too?!" Natsu ask, surprised. "Of course!" Louise answer. "Which fire do you like the best?' Natsu ask. "Of course the one for roasting beef! It's irreplaceable!" Louise quickly answer. "You had taste kid! Oi Lucy! He has the same taste with me!" Natsu pointed at Louise.

"Aren't all fire the same? And anyway, why me?" Lucy ask. "You're so cold hearted, Luce." Natsu quickly comment. Suddenly, there's a kid pulling Lucy's clothes. "Oh? N-Nashi right? What's wrong?" Lucy ask and try to smile as sweetly as possible. "I'm just wondering….." Nashi seems embarrassed to ask. "What is it? You can ask me anything you know." Lucy assured the little girl. "R-Really? T-Then…" Nashi look at Lucy and ask with a curious eyes. "Will I be turned into a string again?" Nashi ask with a sad eyes.

"Huh? Well…. Maybe but…. I think yes. Why?" Lucy ask. "I see….." Nashi answer, looks sad. "So I won't be able to meet papa and mama again right?" Nashi ask, and Lucy feels what Nashi feel. Lucy smile, realizing what is worrying the little girl. "Don't worry. I'll ask them if I can take you home with Louise alright?" Lucy smile. "R-Really?" Nashi ask, smiling brightly. Lucy nod, seeing them remind her with Michelle. "Thank you mama! I'm glad you choose my string! I love you!" Nashi quickly hug Lucy. "Aw! Sweet mom and daughter time! Of course we let her and Louise go home with you after such a touching moment!" The MC is crying now. The crowd is touched too. "Really? Good for you right, Nashi?" Lucy ask while smiling. "Yeah!" Nashi answer. "I'll do my best not to troubling mama and daddy!" Nashi mumbled.

**Gale**

"You're so cute that I can't get enough of you!" Levy exclaim as she hug her child (*chough* She's too small for giving a birth… Seriously…. CHILD? If this wasn't because the theme of "Parenthood" I won't write Gale in this situation!) "O-Oy Levy! The kid's soul are flying you know!" Gajeel try to calm Levy. "Huh? Wuah! Come back!" Levy chased the soul, and then it came back to the child. "By the way, I know this is late but…. What is your name again?" Gajeel ask. "Now that you mention it…" Levy tried to remember. They never asked her name.

"Finally you ask." The child smile. "My name is Lecy. Nice to meet you, mother, father." That girl bow. "She's polite…." Levy smile. "Tch. She won't hold a candle with flame brain's kid this way." Gajeel clicked his tongue. "Gajeel!" Levy warned, giving a sign that Lecy heard it all. "Ah!" Gajeel quickly covered his mouth and Levy sigh. "I-I'm sorry if I'm too weak for father…. I'll train to be the best!" Lecy looks determined. "So….." Lecy is fidgeting. "So?" Levy ask. "C-Can f-father a-and m-mother….. G-give m-me a…. chance?" Lecy ask, look at the ground. She looks up slowly, seeing the frowned Levy and Gajeel.

"What do you mean by chance, kid? Give more detailed sentences." Gajeel ask. "W-well….. I heard that…. Once the event are over…. I'll be turned into a string again…." Lecy explain. "So?" Gajeel ask. "So…. I want father and mother…. To give me a chance to…. You know, live and let me still become your child." Lecy explain. "W-well…. I'm fine but…. I live in the dorm at Fairy Tail so I don't have much room. Try to ask Gajeel." Levy look at Gajeel. "No way." Gajeel quickly answer. "Gajeel!" Levy warned again. But Gajeel really ignoring Levy this time and walk away. "It's okay, mother!" Lecy forced herself to smile.

"B-but…." Levy tried to complain, but it's all up to Lecy. "If I'm going to be a burden to mother and father, I'll rather be a string again!" Lecy smile, and Levy can't help it but felt sad too. "I'll try to talk to Gajeel later alright?" Levy ask but Lecy shook her head. "It's really okay, mother!" Lecy smile. "Lecy….." Levy look at Lecy. The girl indeed smiling, but her eyes look sad. After all, what kind of child won't be sad knowing she's unwanted?

"Tch." Gajeel clicked his tongue. "She should be a little more stubborn." Gajeel said to himself.

**Gruvia**

"Juvia wonder what kind of magic do Atsuko-san had?" Juvia ask to her _child _with Gray. (child? Pfft… Gray isn't that type of man). "I can do both ice and water." Atsuko answer. "I see! By the way, you can call me mum and call your father daddy." Juvia smile. Atsuko nod, "I understand mum." Atsuko smile. "Ah! Atsuko-san looks like Gray-sama a lot that it melt Juvia!" Juvia is melting and….. "O-oi Juvia!" Gray panic and Atsuko seems in deep thought for a while. "Um…. Mum… You can call me Atsuko or Atsuko-chan instead using "san" you know…." Atsuko smile. Juvia quickly regenerate and hug Atsuko, "Atsuko-chan!" Juvia hug Atsuko too tightly that her soul are flying away. "J-Juvia! Calm down!" Gray tried to calming down the excited Juvia.

**Jerza**

"Papa! Give me a piggy back ride!" Ellie pleaded. "M-me?" Jellal ask and Yume nod. "Who else?" Yume ask, confused. "W-well…. I guess it's fine….." Jellal finally answer. "Yay!" Yume jump in joy. "It's unfair that only Yume got a piggy back ride!" Sousuke complain and Erza smile. "Well…. I think Jel- no, papa's shoulder is still available though." Erza smile.

"Really? Yay! Papa! Carry me too!" Sousuke quickly jump in joy too. "Ugh…." Jellal looks troubled. "S-sorry… I didn't expect you to be troubled! Sousuke…. Take turns with Yume alright?" Erza quickly says as she saw Jellal looks troubled carrying two child. "Okay!" Sousuke smile. "N-No…. I'm okay. Really." Jellal answer quickly.

"Really? But you looks troubled…. Should I carry one instead?" Erza ask but Jellal quickly shook his head and then whisper to Erza. "I think in parenthood, aren't the father's job to do this much?" Jellal whisper. After Jellal finished talking, Erza quickly walk back, and her cheek turns red. "Y-You're right! I'll play with Ellie instead!" Erza quickly answer and run to Ellie. "Ellie, do you want to play anything?" Erza ask, smiling. Ellie stare at Erza deeply.

"W-what's… Wrong?" Erza ask, realizing Ellie's stare. Ellie then quickly ask with an innocent eyes. "Well…. Are papa and mama actually dating?" Ellie ask, curious. Erza's face are rivalling her hair now. "W-Why do you ask something like that?" Erza ask, shuttering. "OH! With a sudden question from her daughter, what would Titania do?!" The lacrima and screen filled with Erza and Ellie while Erza had a trouble. "S-Shut up!" Erza quickly shouted hearing what the MC said.

"W-well…. Um… Ellie…. We're not dating! It's only for this event you see…" Erza try to explain but Ellie looks even more confused. "Then…. Why are you blushing over such a trivial matter as whisper? Did daddy said something embarrassing?" Ellie ask, confused and curious at the same time, making Erza even more troubled and Jellal coughing because nervous. It's going to be a long…. Day…

_**Poor Lecy ;( I promised she will be happier at the next chapter so don't kill me! You still want your next chapter right? Anddddd I know Gruvia and Miraxus here are too….. Little and there's no more shippings…. That's the reason why I didn't finish the GmG yet! :D Tell me which do you want to be a couple than the couple I set up seriously -_- I don't know what shipping you want other than the one I wrote. Reviews or PM to tell me alright? And don't forget to click the box below, giving me your reviews before going back ^^ I'll read and answer all of them! It makes me update quickly too you know. And don't forget to check my facebook and Twitter with name **_ ayuzawayume (twitter) and Ayuzawa Yume (FB) _**Don't worry, it's not my photo, status, or anything like that. I tell you about my update and new story in there. I told you about ALL OF MY FANFICT INFO IN THERE! So don't forget to check it^^ And I'll follback you so don't worry. That's all. Look forward to the next chapter! ^^**_

To Pandawaziri: Kawaii?! That's too much compliment. Of course I'll update soon as I saw your lovely review

To The-Evil-Twins12: Hey! You're the one that makes lot of Ouran High School Fanfict right? And "Falling In Love With That Neko Boy" I read that haha. I saw your name multiple times ^^ ! And really? Is this amazing?! Thanks for the compliment! Look forward to the next chapter ^^

To BellBella: Really?! Thank you so much! Me? An awesome writer? You're the third one to said that! Thank you so much! And I'll let you know 'what happen next' so stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^

To 08: You have the same pen name as me: "Yume" ^^ Yup, cute couples huh? Which one do you mean? Even though for me it's all of them ^^ Of course I'll update soon! Stay tuned alright?

To Nalulover123: I'm sure I saw your name at my other story -_-" Is it from "The Band And The Ordinary People"? Sorry, my brain is filled with school so I don't really remember…. But I'm sure I saw your name before! And sure, I'll give you more ^^

To Guest: Yup! La are from Laxus and Mi from Mirajane ^^ You got it right! (100 for you! *clap hands*)

To Guest: You love Nalu kids?! Then what do you think about the sweet, Lucy and Nashi moment I gave you, and Natsu and Louise moment? I'll give you more Nalu in later chapter too so look forward to it okay?

To Nalulover123: Sure, I'll give you more ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it's been so long. Sorry alright? I had toooo much ongoing story. BTW, Unbelievable! I've got so many people love my story! My big, big thanks to Tsunaki17, abby59, nikess96 for following my story. And The Beast Of Fanfiction for favorites my story. Love you guys! Now back to the story, this is the chapter 3 you all had been waiting for! Yay! Enjoy it and read until the end alright?**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"So? Why should I join this too?" Evergreen ask, irritated. "This is not MANLY!" Elfman complain. "And furthermore, why would I be partnered up with you?!" Evergreen ask, angry. "You're the one that choose the string right?" Elfman ask, confused. Evergreen blush, "I just choose the string! Who would have thought you would choose the same string?!" Evergreen shout.

**Happy-Sensei Lecturing Lesson!**

"Aye! Actually, since Fairy Tail are the number one guild in Fiore, the crowds are asking for everyone in Fairy Tail to join." Happy explain. "Let me explain first, Lissana are with Bixlow, Evergreen are with Elfman, and Freed…. Huh? Where's Freed?" Happy look around. "Stupid. Freed are sick and can't go today right?" Carla explain. "Ah…. That's right…." Happy just remember.

**Happy-sensei Lecturing Lesson, OVER!**

"Hey mama! Look, look!" Nashi give Lucy her drawing. "I draw papa, mama, and Louise in here!" Nashi said proudly. "Really! Natsu, look, look!" Lucy call, but Natsu is in the middle of racing with Louise. Lucy sigh, "Natsu! Louise!" Lucy call again. This time, Natsu and Louise both stop. "What is it, Lucy? And I almost win too." Natsu ask with annoyed tone. "What's wrong, mama?" Louise ask. "And anyway, can you two stop calling me 'mama'? It makes me feel old…." Lucy smile. "We can't." Louise and Nashi answer in a sync. "Huh? Why?" Lucy ask. "Well, it's the rule after all." Nashi explain and Louise nod in agreement.

"By the way, papa! Look at the drawing I made!" Nashi show off the drawing she just showed to Lucy. "Huh? Let me see, let me see….." Natsu look carefully at the drawing while Louise peeking too. He seems like curious too. Nashi smile, "I drew papa, mama, and Louise in there too!" Nashi exclaim. "Oh? Is the one that spraying fire from his mouth are me?!" Natsu ask, excited. "That's right. And next to papa is mama." Nashi explain. "Huh? Lucy seems like glowing in this picture." Natsu looks confused. "Yup! Mama are dazzling when she let me stay with her!" Nashi explain. "Really? You're glowing, Lucy? That's kind of scary…." Natsu look at Lucy. "No I'm not!" Lucy answer.

"Mama is glowing? How?" Louise ask, confused. "Well, mama look dazzling for a moment!" Nashi explain. "Really?" Louise ask. "I'm not!" Lucy answer. "Well, well. Don't feel so hard. We all already know that you're not normal after all." Natsu grin. "You're the one that abnormal!" Lucy answer. Nashi and Louise are looking at Natsu and Lucy while Natsu are grinning while Lucy is complaining. After the moment are better, Louise pull Lucy's clothes. "Mama, you can do the flirting at home alright?" Louise explain.

"Huh?! What are you talking about, Louise?" Lucy ask. "Louise said that mama and papa can flirt later. Right now, we want to play with mama and papa." Nashi explain.

"Huh? Natsu and I aren't going out! He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not?"

"You're not!"

"But, I always go out to a mission with you Luce, and I'm a boy and your friend!"

"It's not like that what I meant! ARGH! Why would Natsu had to be so dense?!"

"Oi, that break my heart you know." Natsu get closer to Lucy.

"I should be the one that was hurt in here." Lucy sigh.

**Mira and Laxus**

"So Lami, what do you want to play?" Mira ask with a smile. "Like I said, I want to see mom modelling." Lami answer. "Like I said before, I can't. We're in the middle of special event after all." Mira explain. "But, after this I would be send back to a string! Then I won't be able to see mom modelling!" Lami whined. "How about anything simpler than that?" Laxus ask.

Lami think hard, and then got an idea. "Then, how about mom and dad join those 5?" Lami pointed at Erza, Jellal, and 3 kids. "Huh? Why would you want me and Laxus to join Erza?" Mira ask, confused. "Because I found them interesting." Lami answer. "Let's go!" Lami pull Mira while running toward Erza and the other. "W-wait. Laxus! Hurry up!" Mira call Laxus. "Good grief, good grief." Laxus sigh and follow those two.

**Let's skip the part and go to Gajeel and Levy~**

"So, Gajeel suddenly said: "Don't give up before trying!" Can you believe that?" Levy ask and Lecy are laughing. "It seems like mother and father are pretty close." Lecy comment and Levy blush. "W-what are you talking about? We're not like that!" Levy exclaim. "Huh? Is that so? But… Lucy-san told me that-" Lecy's word are cut out with Levy. "LU-CHAN! Don't tell Lecy something like that! Geez!" Levy shout, making Lucy surprised. The two of them choose a place that close to each other. "What are you talking about, Levy-chan?" Lucy ask, confused.

"Now you act like nothing happen." Levy sigh. "What do you said to Levy until she think that Gajeel and I are pretty close?" Levy ask, a little angry. "Hm…. Everything I guess. It's too many story that it's a bother for telling them once more time." Lucy answer. "Lu-chan! I'm not like that with Gajeel, you know that too." Levy explain while blushing. "Huh? Really? I doubt that~" Lucy tease. "Lu-chan!" Levy complain while blushing reeeaaaallllyyyyy hard.

**What happened to Juvia and Gray?**

"Hey Atsuko-chan, do you want to stay with Juvia?" Juvia ask while smiling. "Huh? Can I mum?" Atsuko ask. "Of course! Gray-sama, Juvia, and Atsuko-chan should live together and be a real family!" Juvia explain. "Really?!" Atsuko are smiling brightly. "Eh?!" Gray shouted and look pale. "I-I think I'll pass….." Gray answer. "Huh? Why, Gray-sama?! Juvia and Gray-sama finally had a child!" Juvia ask with a tearful eyes.

"Or…. Do Gray-sama choose Lucy-san more than Juvia?" Juvia's eyes are darken when she said the last sentences. "Huh? What are you talking about, Juvia?" Gray sweat dropped. "Love rival….." Juvia mumbled (too little that even the author can't hear it… And better not…). "Love rival! From now on, Juvia will be upgraded into Juvia ver. 3.00 and beat you!" Juvia exclaim. "O-Oi Juvia!" Gray call but Juvia didn't hear it since she's snapped.

**Now The New Shippings….**

"Ah…. I want to be with Natsu too…." Lissana sigh. "I see, too bad." Bixlow answer. "Too bad, too bad." Bixlow's puppet following him. "Want to trade with that cosplay girl?" Bixlow ask. "Cosplay gir, cosplay girl." The puppet are following him again. "But it's forbidden….." Lissana answer. "I see…. Actually, I don't want to be with that cosplay girl too after all. You're better." Bixlow exclaim. "Better, better." The puppet are following him. "Then, I guess we should get this over with." Lissana tie the string… AND, a boy with white hair with a puppet with him. He looks pretty silent and quite. "My name is Liss." He introduce himself. "L-Liss….. N-Nice to meet you." Lissana smile but Liss still had a same, straight face. "Whatever. Just get the day over already." Liss sigh. "H-He's pretty mature…." Bixlow comment. "Mature, mature." The puppet following him. "Y-Yeah…" Lissana nod in agreement.

**How is Jerza and Lami?**

"Papa! It's my turn now!" Yume shout. "Yume, Jel- papa are exhausted. Let's do another thing first and let papa rest alright?" Erza smile. "No! I want to do high-high with papa!" Yume refuse. "I'm fine, Erza." Jellal assure Erza. "B-But…." Erza look a little worried. "It's okay." Jellal assure her once more time. "….. Okay….. But the last time alright?" Erza warned. "Yay!" Yume quickly went to Jellal. Jellal looks a little troubled.

"Y-Yume. How about you play with Lami, Ellie, and Sousuke?" Erza suggested. "Eh?! But I still want to play with papa!" Yume whined. "C'mon. Papa want to rest too." Erza smile and put down Yume. "Ah. Yume! Want to play role playing with us too?" Lami ask. "Role playing?" Yume looks a little interested now. "Yup! I want to me my mom, Mirajane." Lami answer. "I will become papa." Sousuke explain. "Then, I'll become Lucy-nee!" Ellie exclaim.

"Eh?! Why you didn't choose mama instead?" Sousuke ask. "Because, Yume would want that role. And Lucy-nee looks pretty kind too." Ellie answer. "Yay! No one choose mama yet! I want to be mama then!" Yume answer. "Okay, let's start!" Lami answer. "Aye sir!" The others answer. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Good works, everyone. The event are over. Make the children touch the lacrima and they'll turn into string again." The MC explain.

"Huh? We'll turn into a string again? I don't want to!" Lami complain. "I still want to be with papa and mama!" Yume cried. "Yume…. Sorry…." Jellal apologize. After this event, he would be back into a criminal after all, and Erza won't be able to keep her. "NO!" Yume cry. The children turn into string once by once. And Fairy Tail got the last to let the children touch the lacrima. Suddenly, Gray accidentally bump into Natsu, because Juvia is chasing him.

"That hurts. Watch where you're going, ice princess!" Natsu shout.

"It's not my fault, flame brain!"

"Wanna go, you droopy eyes?!"

"Don't regret it later, squinty eyes!"

After that, they fought with punching each other. "I'll end this soon!" Gray use his ice magic. "Ice make: Snow Tiger!" Gray shout. "Karyuu no….. TEKKEN!" Natsu shout. After that, the place gone into a mess. "Ouch… Natsu, Gray!" Erza shout, and Natsu and Gray sweat dropped and gulp. The MC rub his hed and look at his left. "AH! The lacrima!" the MC shout. "Huh? What's wrong?" Gray ask. "I-It broke…." The MC answer with a pale face. "Sorry, my bad." Natsu grin. "You don't feel a least bad." Gray answer.

"T-Then…. How do we make the rest of the children back now?" Mira ask. "I-I guess you need to wait until it repaired…." The MC explain. "Eh?! How about buying a new one?" Lissana ask. "It's impossible! This is made from the help of wizard saint and magic council! It's not sold in the shop!" The MC answer. "H-How long we need to wait?" Erza ask. The MC think for a while. "This lacrima was made for arounf 3 years or so…." The MC explain. "3 YEARS?!" Everyone shout.

_**How is this story? Sorry if it's kinda rush. I want to end this chapter with the same I told you in the description. How is it? I accept critics alright? Annndddd, I might be not updating for a while. Why? Told you already, I had tooooo many ongoing stories. Sorry ;( But I'll do my best. If only it's holiday….. *sigh* I'll update as soon as I can! Promise! So wait alright? Blame school!**_

To Guest: It will getting more excited at later chapter. I promise *smirk*

To star: I already add more for you. Hope you like it ^^ I'll add more later.

To Amy: I agree with you there! I really want them to admit their feelings already! And yup, I'm happy Nashi and Louise can go with Lucy and Natsu too ^^ But at last, they don't need permissions because…. You saw the chapter^^

To Amy: I love Nalu too^^ But Jerza my number one! My first favorite couple in FT are Nalu, but later, I love Jerza more.

To Pandawaziri: Really? Thanks! And really? You love this story? Of course I'm going to continue it! I'll continue it! ^^

To 08: I agree with you there! I ship Lami and MiraXFreed too! But I love Miraxus more so…. Yeah…. Thanks for your recommendation! I already add Elfergreen in this chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys^^ I'm back! Sorry for a late chapter, but hey. I make is as fast as I could that my hands are tired now. By the way, did you read my other stories? Read it too^^ And don't forget to follow my twitter and facebook alright? Now back to the story, I dashed so I didn't re-read it. Sorry! But the ideas are just popped suddenly. And you know, I'm in the middle of making the next one! ^^ No long until the next chapter is updated! Yay! Oh right, I almost forgot to say: My big, big, bigggg thanks to 1fairytillover, CelineCamelliaColdStone, Gruvia Rocks, iamanimefreak13, PrincessCarly28, and PitbullCollin for favoriting and following my story. And to ThunderGuardian102, , kerrylove for following my story^^ You guys are too awesome that I can't describe it with words anymore! Now, enjoy this story!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"H-Hey Yume, calm down!" Erza try to be patient and run towards Yume who almost trip. "That was a close call." Erza sigh in relief. "I-I'm sorry mama…" Yume apologize while looking really regret it. Erza smile seeing this, "It's okay." Erza rub Yume's head while smiling, making Yume smiling brightly.

Since the lacrima's broken are partly Fairy Tail's fault. No, it _is _Fairy Tail's fault. And luckily, the rest of participants that can't get the child back into a strings are Fairy Tail mage, so the council decided to make them taking care of their *cough* child *cough* So, the child are staying at their parent's house. And about Jellal, well it's….

_***Flashback***_

"_**So that's what is going on." Erza finishing her explaining to Ultear and Meredy about what happened last time and why the child can't return into a strings. "What?!" Ultear and Meredy said in sync. "I'm going to beat that two idiots later." Ultear mumbled while glaring to Gray and Natsu, making those two feel a shiver at the same time.**_

"_**That means, Jellal, you stay here." Ultear ordered. "Huh? Me?" Jellal ask and Ultear nod. "Y-You don't need to you know! I can take care of them by myself." Erza explain. "No can do." Meredy rejects Erza's offer. "He'll stay as Mystogan for a while longer. Just think of it as our thanks to let Jellal disguise that time." Ultear explain. "Well then, we're off now." Ultear wave her hand.**_

"_**W-Wait! What about Crime Sorciere?" Jellal ask. "We'll manage it somehow." Ultear answer. "Don't worry too much Jelly, and have fun!" Meredy waved her hand. When Ultear and Meredy wanted to go, Yume pull Ultear's clothes. "Ul-nee… You're going?" Yume ask with a teary-eyes. **_

_**Ultear and Meredy got moved because she's cute and looks so sad, so Meredy hug her. "No at all! We're going to stay at Erza's house for a while! Right, Ultear?" Meredy smile. "I guess we are! So, you won't be troubled if we stay right?" Ultear hug Yume and ask Erza. "Y-Yes…" Erza answer. "That means, Jellal, you stay at Erza's place too." Ultear smirk. "Eh?!"**_

_***End Of Flashback***_

"Papa! You see, you see. Nashi, Louise, and Lecy ask me to go with them and playing at Lucy-nee's house!" Ellie explain. "S-So you see…." Ellie is fidgeting, but it was obvious what she wanted to say. Jellal smile and pat Ellie's head, "It's okay. You can go." Jellal answer, making Ellie smile brightly. "Really?! Thank you papa!" Ellie hug Jellal.

"Can Lucy cook?" Jellal ask to Erza who's in the middle of taking laundry. "She can. But usually, everything was eaten by Natsu though." Erza answer. "Then, you can go after eat alright?" Jellal explain and Ellie nod. "No problem! But, I need to tell Nashi first. Mama, I'm going to use the telephone." Ellie shout a little so Erza can hear.

"Ah, wait. Usually, Lucy would be the one that answer the phone. Let me the one that call her." Erza answer and dashed through the phone. "So? Did you and Erza progress well?" Meredy smirk. "We're going to a supermarket to leave you a family time so, how was it?" Ultear ask. "You guys…" Jellal sigh.

Erza was calling Lucy, and her guess was right. It _is _her the one that answer.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah Lucy, is that you?"_

"_Erza? What' wrong? It's rare."_

"_Well, Ellie said that Nashi invited her to your house today." _

"_Ah! Now that you reminds me…. Nashi ask me yesterday. Why? She can't go?"_

"_No, Jellal said that she can go after finishes eating, so it would take a while." _

"_I got it. By the way, you really are getting like a true family now are you?"_

"_W-What makes you think like that?" _

"_Ah? You're shuttering now."_

"_L-Lucy… Say more things and I'll coming along too."_

"_Y-Yes ma'am…"_

And then Lucy hang out and Erza sigh. Yume stare at Erza, making Erza surprised. "W-What's wrong?" Erza ask while smiling. "Mama… Are you not feeling well?" Yume ask. "No I'm not. Why?" Erza ask. "Because…. You face are red earlier like a tomato." Yume answer with a dense tone. "Huh? D-Did I again?" Erza try to remember. "Well, it's no matter though." Yume walk away. "Sousuke! Let's play tag!" Yume smile while running.

Erza sigh in relief and look at Ellie who's beside her. "I already told Lucy so it's okay." Erza assured Ellie. "Really?! Yay!" Ellie cheered. "Mama is going to make a meal now you know. What do you want to eat?" Ultear smile to Ellie, and making Erza surprised by her sudden coming.

Ellie think hard for a while, and then…. "U-Um… I want to eat steak!" Ellie answer. "Didn't you just eat it yesterday? It's not good for your health you know." Jellal warned. "Eh?!" Ellie looks disappointed. Erza smile, "Then, I'll make a steak and soup. Promised to eat the soup too alright?" Erza smile at Ellie, and Ellie smile brightly. "Yes! Yay!" Ellie cheered.

"You really are going to be a perfect mom you know, Erza." Meredy compliment while amazed _that _Titania of Fairy Queen can be motherly. "Well, you and Jellal can make a good and . Even though Jellal only good at some stuff." Ultear mumbled the last part.

"Huh? N-Not at all!" Erza looks embarrassed. "I-It's a normal thing." Jellal agreed. "Aw… No need to be shy Jelly~" Meredy teased. "You really are going to be a perfect couple." Ultear agreed. "That's right! You two can go with Yume and Sousuke to some walk after stop at Lucy's house for Ellie." Meredy suggested. "Good idea!" Ultear agreed. "I-I think we're going to pass on that…." Erza answer and Jellal nod in agreement.

"It's okay! We'll take care of the house, so go with Yume and Sousuke to some walk. And Jellal, drink this potion so it can hide your tattoo for a whole day so no one recognize you." Ultear give thumbs up while giving the potions. "Have a safe trip!" Ultear and Meredy waved their hands, making Erza sigh. Ah, forgot to tell you, but Erza have 2 house.

One is in Fairy Hills for her armor and she often in there, but there's one more. More 'house-like' but it's too big so she only came there when there's Lucy wanted to go sleepover to her house because Natsu sleep in her bed again… But it's really rare. Lucy would prefer not troubling everyone and sleep in the floor. It's been a while since she stayed in that house.

_**Done! How is it? Worth for your waiting? Hope it is^^ And as I said before, I'm in the middle of making the next chapter so I'll update soon! Yay! ^^ Look forward to it. Oh right, I'm sorry for no other pairings than Jerza in here. But later, there's Nalu ^^ I want to make chapter with each special pairings. This one is Jerza, and next there's Nalu. Sorry once again for people who wants to saw Nalu T^T And don't forget to reviews alright? Reviews, reviews, REVIEWS! And I'll update maybe 2 chapter at once if it was as much as I hoped too^^ **_

To iamanimefreak13: I take that as you love this story ^^ Thanks for reviewing alright? Look forwad to the next chapter! ^^

To PitBullCollin: Well, your hope is granted now^^ I'll update soon so stay tuned for the next chapter alright? ^^

To Amy: LOL, love that part too^^ I make that in purpose since this has Humor genre ^^ Did you like it?

To star: Well… Sorry I didn't add Nalu here… I will next chapter though ^^ hm…. Maybe I make two chapter at once and make it into one chapter so it can be a long chapter! What do you think? And I already make Jerza more parentlike in this story as you wish^^ Did you like it? I'm not as good as others since it's my first time making family-like story though….

08: I agree with you there! Nalu are cute with Nashi and Louise right? I make them the cute type in this story^^ The next one is Nalu you know! Don't miss it ^^ Well, I will go with LissanaXBixlow though (in my opinion!) because I ship Miraxus after all^^

To Pandawaziri: That's so sweet of you! Thank you for loving this story! ^^ I'm glad you like it!

To CellineCamelliaColdstone: Really? You love the story? I never get tired of people saying that! Thank you so much and I'm glad you read my story ;)

To Guest: Sorry for my late update but I'm really glad you love my story! ^^ Hope you like the next one too!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry for my reeeaaaalllllyyyyy late update ;( My parents won't let me touch my laptop! It's all started because school! Hey, I have a good score even if I didn't study! But you know, parents don't like that -_- You can say something like that. Oh right, HAPPY LATE VALENTINE DAY! I'm in the middle of making the one shot about valentine but I can't finished it yet because…. You know why. School is my bad luck! And, sorry I can't write your name of anyone who's following and favorites this story! *bow multiple times* It's not like I didn't want to, but I can't because of time and stuff. I'll update at weekend next time so I have times to read your names! I'll tell it in the next chapter aright? Enjoy this chapter! **_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Don't make trouble alright, Ellie." Erza warned while smiling. "Of course mama!" Ellie answer and then run inside. "Then, I should leave now." Erza bid farewell to Lucy. "Huh? You're not going in?" Lucy ask and Erza shook her head. "I need to go with Yume and Sousuke. They've been begging me to go with them to Ryuuzetsu Land." Erza explain. "Ryuuzetsu Land…. Ah! You mean the one we went to after the third day of GMG?" Lucy ask and Erza nod. (OVA 5). "It's a memorable time, right?" Lucy teased and Erza's face reddened.

"Lucy!" Erza warned. "S-Sorry ma'am…." Lucy apologize. "Uupi, Nashi called you." Natsu called as he run towards Lucy. "It's not Uupi!" Lucy shouted. "Oh? Jellal is in here?! What? Have a plan for a date or something?" Natsu ask without any meanings behind. "No I'm not!" Erza answer and sigh. "Seriously…." She mumbled.

"Well then, we'll go now." Jella bid farewell. "Alright, have a nice family time!" Lucy waved her hands as Erza, Jellal, Yume, and Sousuke walk away. "Okay! Now, anyone want a pudding?" Lucy ask to the kids. "I want some!" Natsu raise his hand. "I'm not asking you!" Lucy complain. "I want a chocolate!" Nashi answer. "I want a vanilla!" Louise answer. "Then, I'll take strawberry. It's my favorite flavor." Ellie answer. "Like mother, like daughter." Lucy sigh. "The truth one is like father, like son though." Corrected Louise followed by Nashi sigh.

**So? Jellal and Erza is…..**

"Mama! I want to swim!" Yume pointed at the slider. "Sousuke want to go too?" Erza ask to her *cough* son *cough* **(A/N: It doesn't feel right to say Erza have a son when she's still 19!). **"I can't swim…." Sousuke answer. "Then, I'll be with Sousuke." Erza explain. "Huh? You don't want to go swimming? I can be with Sousuke if you want to." Jellal suggested but Erza shook her head.

"You rarely go to a place like this right?" Erza ask. "Well, that's true but…." Jellal answer. "Then, it's a good chance right?" Erza smile. Jellal opened his mouth to answer but Yume already tug his shirt. "Papa…. Let's go swim now…" Yume whined. "O-Okay." Jellal answer. "I'll be around here so it's alright." Erza explain and Jellal nod. "Let's go, papa!" Yume grab Jellal.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I can't help but smile as I saw Yume and Jellal playing in the pool. "Well then, what would you like to play?" I ask to Sousuke. "Erza-san…." I can't help but chill when I hear that voice. "I-I-Ichiya….." I slowly look at my back and he's sniffing me! "Your perfume is lovely as always." He's coming closer so I quickly punch him. "Don't come closer!" I warned.

"Huh? Erza, you're coming here too?" Mira ask to me. Perfect timing, she was with Laxus. "Mira? You're in here with Laxus I see." I hal-teased her. "And Lami." She continues my words. "Where's Lami?" I ask as I look around. "Playing around with your husband-to-be." Mira answer. "Jellal isn't my husband-to-be alright." I sigh.

"I never said it was Jellal though." She smile at me. "Whatever." I sigh as I look away. Gee, why would everyone says that I'm with Jellal? It's impossible…. We already figured it out the last time.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Let's go, Sousuke." Erza walk away, followed by Sousuke. After a while of walking, Sousuke stopped at the moment, looking at the pool. "What's wrong?" Erza ask and smile when she realized that Sousuke stop walking. Sousuke dazed in the pool way so Erza look at that direction. "Ugh…." Erza looks speechless and can't say anything when she saw what Sousuke saw…

_Skip. Meanwhile, how is Lucy right now? *giggles*_

"Stop it, Natsu!" Lucy shout and run as Natsu run behind her. "C'mon, Luce! It's going to be fun! I promise!" Natsu begged. "NO WAY! Erza and Jellal is on their date in there!" Lucy refuse. "Eh?! But Nashi also said she wants to go there!" Natsu whined. "I never said that!" Nashi corrected. "Then, Louise and Ellie is! Atsuko also want to!" Natsu explain. "We didn't say it." Those three said in sync. "Um… I might want to…." Lecy raise her hand a little.

"Finally someone stick with me! Thank you, Lecy!" Natsu grin. "I heard that Lami is in there… So I thought she might want to play role playing again…." Lecy explain. "Huh? You're playing while rolling? What kind of games is that?" Natsu blink. "Well, no matter! Kids nowadays sure is strange." Natsu walk outside. "You're a kid yourself!" Lucy shout and sigh.

"Anyway Luigi, let's go now! I'm starving." Natsu complain.

"I never agree to go out!" Lucy answer.

"Don't take too long picking the clothes alright, Uupi." Natsu warned as he ignored her complain.

"I never agree, and it's not Uupi!"

_**Done! I know this chapter is short and…. Boring and…. Bad. Actually, I wasn't allowed to use my laptop at home you see…. So I use my flash disk and working on this at my school's computer lab. I do as much as I can and pour out my sudden idea. I feel bad making you all waiting too long. SORRY! I can't play my laptop at weekdays, so I'll get busier at weekend ;( I can't find the right time to work on this! But I'll do my best and will make this as soon as I can ^^ I won't let this story ended halfway after all, it's a slap to my face from you all otherwise! Soooo, look forward to the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review that's going to make me work harder than now ^^ I accept critics too! **_

To Hikari. Yume08: I'm fine if you don't have time to read^^ I'm just so glad to see someone as nice as you to like my story and review it! And, I agree with you there! It's just too cute when they're together right? Thank you for loving my story ;) I'll do my best to update faster! Oh, and the 4 chapters before, I write your name when answering your review but the fanfiction make it into "to 08:" Or "08" when I saw it. Sorry if it's as if I didn't answer you!

To fairytail1234: Hm…. Let's see…. It's random but usually I won't update too long so it will be less than a week every chapter. But, you know school… I might can't update that frequently now ;( sorry, I want to. Maybe it's going to be past a week but less than a month^^ Around that time, I'll update at least 1 and most 3 chapter.

To Amy: REALLY?! You're so kind! That's so sweet of you^^ Thanks! I love the type of 'Romance/Humor' with family life too! That's the reasons I make this story^^ Since I can't stand seeing Jerza have so little of this kind of story! Look forward to the next chapter^^

To iamanimefreak13: Thank you for the compliment! Most time, I would saw Erza being a scary mom and I didn't like it you see…. So I want Erza to be a good mom! Do you like it? I'm not really confident with this one though^^

To PitbullCollin: Sorry I can't update as fast as before, but thanks for the compliment ^^ I'll try my best to update as soon as I can! I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, I know I was gone toooo long! I've got mid test going on and it's just ended! So, I quickly dashed off and make this new chapter for you guys. Sorry! T^T I've been too busy because more stuff going on lately too! And I've got 3 more stories I need to continue. I've got no time for playing and I've made this for like 3 hours! It's past midnight in here… SO, I hope you all enjoy this chapter I make! ^^**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Papa, can I play with Lami alone?" Yume ask. Jellal smile, "Sure. Just stay away from the pool that your feet can't reach." Jellal pat Yume's head. "Aye sir!" Yume answer and quickly run with Lami towards the slider direction. Jellal sigh seeing Yume and Lami playing around and smile a little. He did a lot of fun things with Erza when they were kids too.

"You really attached towards your job becoming a father, huh?" Mira smile to Jellal, and Laxus is beside her. "We meet Erza before, seems like Sousuke is a quite-type huh?" Laxus ask and Jellal nod.

"But that's the one that troubling." Jellal sigh, "He's hard to open up with others." He explained. "Oh?! Jellal! You're not with Erza?!" A pink haired boy grinned towards Jellal.

"Natsu! Don't run too much!" Lucy whined as she followed Natsu while panting. "Lucy?" Mira ask. "Huh? Mira-san come to here too? I somehow think this won't be different with last time though…." Lucy mumbled the last part.

"Now that reminds me, where is Nashi and Louise?" Mira ask to Lucy.

"Well, they met up with Yume and Lami earlier and they seems like playing role-play." Lucy explained.

"Role-play? What kind of game is that?" Laxus blink.

"Dunno… Seems like a new game they made or something…." Lucy answer.

"Well anyway, should we meet up with Erza and Sousuke?" Mira suggested.

"Ah, now that you reminds me… Where is Erza?" Lucy asked.

"She's with Sousuke. Well, Erza and I kind of split…" Jellal answered.

"Then, let's meet up with her! I found this new café with a delicious strawberry cakes on sale." Lucy explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu shouted.

**Erza's P.O.V**

Okay, this is getting kind of awkward… "S-Sousuke, where do you want to go?" I asked as I smile at Sousuke. He look at me for a while and look away, "Let's go to the place mama want to go…" Sousuke answered. Wait, he doesn't even have any purpose of going here? This is going to be hard.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to anywhere?" I asked to make sure and Sousuke look at me.

"Mama can have fun. I'm not really interested after all." Sousuke answer.

"N-No… I don't really want to go anywhere too…" This is really awkward….

"Oh? ERZA!" Someone called my name? I look towards the voice came from and I saw Natsu and everyone else with him. "Natsu and Lucy come here too?" I blink.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"I don't want to… But _he _can't stopped whining and complaining about how much he want to go…" Lucy pointed at Natsu. They all really went into the café Lucy was talking about at the end…

"But… You won't go along if I don't force you too. And anyway, the kids are having fun too, it's great right?" Natsu grin.

"As if! I won't be surprised by now if Gray and Juvia came here too…." Lucy sigh. Oh, and Sousuke already meet up with Yume and the others by the way.

**After they go out from the café…..**

"Wait…." Lucy looks stoned. "THEY'RE REALLY HERE!" Lucy shouted. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Gray ask. "If love rival wanted to take Gray-sama, it's too late by now. Because Juvia is in a date with him." Juvia glare at Lucy.

"It's not like that…." Lucy sigh. "By the way, what are you two doing here? And where is Atsuko-chan?" Lucy asked.

"She met up with Lami earler and beg me to go with them and play ro-role something…" Gray try to remember the name. "It's called role-play." Lucy answered.

"Yeah! Something like that!" Gray answered. "Lucy-san, what method do you use this time?" Juvia glare at Lucy. "Nothing at all, geez!" Lucy answered.

**Let's see how the kids are doing! ^^**

"La- I mean, Mira! Shouldn't we search Laxus for you?" Yume asked to Mira that pretend serving a plate to Sousuke. "Ah, I think we should…" Lami think for a while.

"Should we search for another kid around here?" Nashi suggested. "That's right, we should!" Louise agreed.

**10 minutes later….**

"No good… We can't find anyone here…." Yume sit down, exhausted. The other kids tag along and rest for a while too. "Okay! Let's play truth or truth while resting!" Louise recommended.

"Isn't it supposed to be truth or dare?" Nashi ask.

"But, we can't do dare because we all exhausting…" Louise answered.

"Okay! It's decided then! I'll go first!" Lami raise her hand. "Yesterday, mommy and daddy bought me to a shop full of clothes! They said I could pick as much as I want for my needing while waiting for the lacrima to return. But in the end, I only bought 5 clothes and 2 shoes… Well, mommy said she will buy me something else later on though!" Lami smile remembering the times she pick an outfit.

"Isn't this story telling?" Atsuko asked. "Who cares? Next is me!" Louise exclaim.

"Yesterday, I went training with Happy and dad. My fire turns stronger and I can take out 3 trees in one blow!" Louise looks proud. "Next is Nashi!" Louise pointed at his twin sibling.

"Okay! When Louise and dad went training, I bake a cookies with mom! But mine got burnt… And then, mom eat it a little and said it's okay! After that, dad and Louise come back, and the cookies we made for like 3 hours done for like 3 minutes!" Nashi explain. "Okay, next is Atsuko!"

Atsuko nod in agreement, "I went to the library yesterday. Daddy have to do a request because we need a clothes for me, so mommy went with me. There's this book that has a lot of pictures in it! After that, we make a snow cone while waiting for daddy to come home. And then, we eat together. Mommy's cooking taste so delicious!" Atsuko exclaim. "Seriously?! I want to try one too…" Louise is drooling. "A-Anyway, next is Yume!" Nashi try to change the topic.

"Me? Alright!" Yume answered. "Well, aunt Ultear and aunt Meredy come to the house yesterday. They bought every needs Sousuke and I need, and then aunt Ultear tell me the story about papa and mama! They're so sweet~" Yume smile as she remember what Ultear tell her. "What is it? Tell us!" Louise asked.

"No way! Aunt Ultear said I need to keep it a secret or it will be a big trouble!" Yume answered. "Eh?! We're curious!" Nashi whined. "A-Anyway, next is Sousuke!" Yume change the topic. "I don't get it at all…" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you don't get? How to tell the story?" Lami asked. "No…. I just don't get why all of you want to be a burden of your parents…" Sousuke answered. "Burden?" Yume asked. "What do you mean?" Ellie asked too.

"Because… Don't you ever thought you might be a burden? Papa and mama was happy and fine before we appeared. And because of us, a lot of things change right?" Sousuke asked. "Well, that's what I thought at first too…" Lami explained.

"At first, I only choose one outfit I really want to wear. But then, mommy refused to only buy one because she knows I want more. She even recommend other clothes too! And then, I accidentally sleeping because tired. But, daddy only pat my head when I apologize and said that I'm not a burden!" Lami explained while smiling widely.

"When I burnt the cookies I made, mom smile at me and said I done so good for the first timer! She even helped me to make more and teach me how. And then, she said she had fun with me!" Nashi explained.

"Why do you say so, Sousuke? I'm sure mama and papa have done their best to make us have fun right? So, we should have fun for their sakes too!" Ellie explained. "Actually, I've got a nightmare yesterday so I went to mama and papa's room. And then, I want to sleep with them together, and they agreed while smiling to me!" Yume explained while grinning to Sousuke.

**Back to the *cough* parents *cough***

"Hey, it's getting dark you know. Shouldn't we go back now?" Lucy asked. "That's right… Let's search for the kids then." Mira agreed. "Mama! Papa!" A blue haired girl waves her hands towards Erza and Jellal. It was Yume…

Yume quickly hug Jellal, "Papa, piggyback ride!" Yume asked.

"Ah! No fair, I wanted to ask that first!" Ellie complained.

"No! I asked first!" Yume argue.

"I'm older so I should be the one that get the piggyback ride first!" Ellie refused.

"Not fair! I asked first!" Yume whined.

"No way!" Ellie hit Yume's head. "I-IT HURTS!" Yume cried.

"Ah, don't fight in here…." Erza try to stop Yume's crying. "Ellie, it's no good alright? Yume asked first." Erza smiled to Ellie while rubbing Yume's head.

"But I want papa to give Ellie piggyback too!" Ellie whined.

"You'll get your turns. And papa can give you piggyback at home right?' Erza ask.

"No way!" Ellie refused and Erza sigh.

"Must be hard." Lucy pat Erza's shoulder. Erza sigh, "Then Yume, how about you let Ellie for this time? I'll let you sleep with papa and mama too tonight." Erza suggested.

"Really?" Yume asked with a bright eyes. "Yay! I let Ellie-nee then!" Yume exclaimed.

Erza sigh in relieved, "Sorry." She whispered to Jellal. "It's fine." Jellal smile.

"Oh? I don't know you two will sleeping together." Mira teased behind Erza, startling Erza. "I-It's not like that!" Erza answered.

"Yup! Yesterday, papa and mama even slept with Yume because I have a nightmare!" Yume explained.

"Hoho, yesterday too huh?" Lucy tagged along, making Erza blush. Laxus pat Jellal's shoulder, "You've got the lead." "It's not like that…." Jellal sigh.

Sousuke looks troubled for a while, and Erza realize that. "What's wrong? You didn't have enough fun today?" Erza asked to Sousuke while smiling. Sousuke looks at Erza and seems like want to tell something.

"C-Can I sleep together too? With Yume of course…." Sousuke asked, still unsure. Erza smile, knowing Sousuke is a shy type. "Sure." Erza smile. "R-Really?" Sousuke asked to make sure while a bright aura around him. "Sure." Erza answered.

"Eh?! Ellie want to join too then!" Ellie whined. "Huh? The bed won't be enough." Erza blink. "But Ellie want to join too!" Ellie complained. "Then, we'll use 2 beds tonight." Jellal smile while patting Ellie's head. "Yay!"

"No fair! Ellie got piggyback ride already!" Yume whined. "Woah… Having 3 kids sure is tough…" Natsu looks relieved. "Then, mama will play with you tomorrow alright?" Erza suggested. "I'll take a day off from a job. Alright?" Erza asked.

"Really?! Yay!" Yume cheered. "Then, let's go home now." Jellal hold Ellie's hand and walk away. "Then, we'll go first." Erza tell everyone else. "Go ahead. Oh, and have fun tonight~" Mira teased. "Mira!" Erza warned as she felt her cheek got red.

_**Done! How is this chapter? Good? Bad? Please tell me your thoughts at reviews! ^^ I accept critics too so don't worry! And I told you already how busy I am, so don't ask me how long will it takes… I'm sure it won't be more than a month though…. And faster maybe if I get more reviews! Oh, and I just realize, there's sooo much people like this story! Thank you!**_

To Amy: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story! I'll update as soon as I could so stay tuned for the next chapter too alright? ^^

To Pandawaziri: Seriously?! Your country law is similar with Japan then lol XD And I understand how cute Jerza in here ^^ I try to make this a family life. Please look forward to the next chapter! ^^

To Hikari. Yume08: It's fine. I've got too much burden of chapters in another stories so we're the same ^^ I'm glad you look forward to the next chapter! ^^

To nalu: I see… Thanks for telling me about what I lack! I tried to mend it in this chapter, though I know it must be still have some grammar mistakes… Sorry, English is my second language! ^^ Thank you for still keep reading this and telling what is my mistakes ^^ it helps me a lot!

To matchmakingdove1028: Thank you! I don't think someone would say this is the best fanfiction ever! ^^ you're sooo nice! I'll update as soon as I can! Oh, and I know you're checking all my stories so…. Thank you!


End file.
